Clannad: Kyou Alternate Route
by 9tailedfox225
Summary: What if Kyou was in Tomoya's class instead? Instead of the quiet and forgiving sister, Tomoya has to put up with the aggressive and unforgiving sister of the Fujibayashi twins. Slightly AU. Tomoya x Kyou
1. Prelude: In trouble

Prelude: In trouble.

Author Notes: This first part is just some background info about why/how things are different. I'll explain some things at the bottom.

* * *

The room was filled with many people all seated around the oval table in the center of it. On one of the edges stood a man in square glasses, middle aged, a little on the short side for a man and had a frown in displeasure. Tapping his foot very fast, it was clear that he either didn't want to be there or his patience is wearing thin.

"And then I said to him, that's no bear, that's my wife!" A member at the table told enthusiastically, laughing and slapping his knee after telling the punch line of his joke. The other people around him sighed quietly, not liking the joke.

Obviously it was both and what kept this meeting going was beyond him. The man in the front of the room cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoy your jokes Yamamoto-Sensei, we need to get back on track" The man explained. "As you all know, the incident with the Fujibayashi sisters did not end very well. Ryou has exhibited behavior that has lead me to believe that not only will she not talk to boys anymore but she is downright scared of the them. Whatever happened scared her, and we must do something about this before something else happens." A hand is raised near the opposite end of the table of the man talking. "Yes, what is it Sato-sensei?"

Sato stood up and looked directly at the man in the front of the room. "What about Kyou Fujibayashi, what was her role in this so called 'incident' you are talking about? From what you have told us, it was just boys being boys and Ryou took it the wrong way."

The man in the front pushes up his glasses before answering, "Yes, well…" He trailed off, hoping not to say this in front of 'him'. "Kyou beat the three boys into a bloody pulp. While nothing was broken but their pride, their parents are demanding something to be done," he explained, sweat started to cover his forehead, so he wiped it off with a handkerchief he kept in his suit pocket.

"And what of the parents of the Fujibayashi sisters?" Sato butted in.

"The father was the one that came to the school when we asked for a parent to come in to see me. He said and I quote, 'I don't care what you do to Kyou but I will take care of Ryou's side of the punishment'. Our school has always had a hands off policy if the parents themselves want to give the children the punishment instead, so we have no choice but to comply. What are your thoughts on what we should do with Kyou?

After much debate, much to the man in the front's displeasure, they finally reached a conclusion.

"Okay, to reiterate what is going to be done. One, Kyou will be on probation. From what we have gathered on what happened, it was self-defense, just went over the line. If she gets herself into trouble like this again, we will need to take more action. Two. The classes for next year will be reevaluated to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. It has been suggested that Ryou be put into a class that has more girls than boys, which is simple as switching her with her sister. Class 3-E has more girls in it than any of the other classes. Three. The current class rep system needs to be changed. This hasn't been the only event to happen with opposite sex's not going well with the class rep. Each class, starting next year will have two rep's, one for each gender. Since the student council room has a lot of room, both will still need to attend the meetings when the student rep's are needed. That should be it. Is there anything else anyone would like to be added to the record or done before I call this meeting to a close? No one appeared to want to add anything else in, and now showed the same signs that they also want to get out of the meeting. "I call this meeting to a close. Teachers in charge of the changes, make sure you have them submitted to me by Saturday at the latest," Once everyone started to pack up their things and eyes were off of him, the man sighed.

"Principle, are you free for a second?" A voice asked from the side of him. The principle almost jumped as soon as her heard the voice.

"Haha, yes I do Maruyama-san. Was everything to your liking?" The principle said in a groveling voice.

"Yes it was. I didn't want anything to happen to my possible future daughter in law. My son has been going nonstop about her for weeks now. I shouldn't have told him that her father and I were best friends growing up. Or about that drunk promise that we made when our wives were both pregnant nearly at the same time. Oh, to be in love for the first time." The man reminisced.

"Hehe, yeah Maruyama-Chairman. Now about those future expansion plans we were talking about the other say." The principle groveled once again.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I will talk about it to the other investors, but it shouldn't be a problem," the chairman waved off the Principle and started to leave. _What is a few billion yen anyway?_ He thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Author Notes: TLDR: Something happened to Ryou in their second year, which ended up making Kyou beat the snot out of the three guys that started it. Which caused Kyou and Ryou to be switched classes next year, each class will now have a boy's rep and a girl's rep, both of which was to the benefit to the Chairman's son.

To be honest, the only name you should remember from this is Maruyama. I will use the teachers names some times, but it is mostly to give a realistic feeling to it.

As for the event itself, I see it as the turning point from Clannad's original point. Divergence Ratio, turning point, ect (insert time line changing lingo here). I would say that if Kyou didn't beat the shit out of those guys, then the normal clannad events would have happened. But in this time line or whatever, she did beat the shit out of those guys for whatever reason. For the sake of no spoilers, I will just say that when she deciding to beat them up or not, something just pissed her off enough to do so. That's why I labeled this as slightly AU. Though, I do not doubt that something like this probably would happen. You will just have to wait for details on what exactly happened during the incident.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Tomoya as the Narrator**

_Tomoya's thoughts_

The beginning. April 14. Mon

* * *

"Tomoya!" Kyou screamed. "Get back here!"

"Crap!" Tomoya reacted, "better start to go faster." Tomoya started to run harder, quickly turning out of the door. Missing 3 girls by an inch, he turned around and apologized as he sped away from the demon eyed Kyou.

Turning a few corners and going down a flight of stairs, Tomoya stopped. Catching his breath, he mumbled, "That should have lost her." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and then jumped when he felt a murderous aura from behind him.

"Lost who?" Kyou asked as she grabbed his left shoulder with a tight grip. "You are coming with me."

"OUCH" Tomoya screamed in pain. She let go in reflex in his display of pain. "That is my bad shoulder." He led her on, looking for his next escape route. Kyou frowned, probably feeling bad.

"Wait, that's your left…"

"THAT'S IT" Tomoya screamed, bolting from Kyou while she was figuring out his bluff, running at full speed again.

"TOMOYA" he heard from behind him. Tomoya ran out of the school at full stream the rest of the way, not looking back.

* * *

**If you told me right then and there that this girl was going to be the woman of my life, I would have laughed at you. I would probably then proceed to give you a tin foil hat and ask you to kindly leave me alone before I call the people from the funny farm to take you back. **

**But I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't even know what is going on. Let's start from the beginning of the day.**

* * *

Earlier that day (waking up draft one)

"Tomo-kun. Tomo-kun." Ringed into Tomoya's ears. Shaking coming after each time his nickname was said. It was a girl's voice.

"What is it?" He asked. He opened his eyes and a girl was staring at him from above. Looking around he noticed his head was resting on her lap.

"You feel asleep on the bench after we had our snacks. I have to go soon." The girl played with her hair, having a sour look on her face; if Tomoya has been a little older he would have been able to tell she doesn't want to go at all.

"Then why did you wake me? " He asked, obvious to her feelings.

"I…I…I want to play one more game! " She answered back, blurting it out without thought. She started to blush, thinking about how embarrassing this is.

Tomoya sat up, looking around he noticed that the park they have been at is now a lot more orange then it was previously. "Okay. Since I had you play superhero with me before snack time, you choose what we play next. It will have to be quick depending on how fast you need to get back home." He said confidently_. I have to look strong; she was crying her eyes out only hours ago. _

"Let's play….ahhh," She trailed off, she didn't know what boys like to play. Then a word popped into her head. "Wedding!" She answered excitingly.

_Wedding? Fine. If this makes her happy, even for a little bit. _Tomoya thought to himself. "Okay" he answered back, scratching the back of his head. "How do you play?"

She wasn't excepting him to say yes. She starts to look around, panicking. "Ummm. Make a ring out of the grass.

Tomoya scrambles around, looking for long blades of grass. After some basic knots he made two simple grass rings. He walks back to the girl. "I had enough to make two, is that okay?"

"Yes. Now repeat after me. I, Tomo, take you to be my wife. "

"I, Tomo, take you to be my wife." Answered back.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward." The girl responded back.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward. " Tomoya repeated back.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part." The girl giggled. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Put the ring on my left hand silly, on the finger next to my pinky." She answered honestly. Tomoya did so, and she started to blush.

"That ticked" she giggled. She looked at her wrist where a dongo wristwatch sat. "Now do me a favor say my name before I go.

_A silly request, but if it makes her happy… _"Sure its…"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" A blaring beeping sound came out of nowhere. The world dissolving around him, it was suddenly dark again. Tomoya realized that he had 'that' dream again. Opening his eyes, his hand searched for the evil object that was the source of this loud noise in his ears. After feeling around for it for a few seconds, he found it and switched it off.

"Damn alarm clock. Who makes an alarm clock with no sound adjustment?" Tomoya said aloud to himself. He withdrew his hand back into the safety of his covers and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Little did I know, sleeping in today of all days was going change my life. **

* * *

Light started to blind Tomoya despite his eyes being closed. Meaning it was way past the normal time getting up for a student. Tomoya opened his eyes and brushed his bangs away from them. He looked for the alarm clock

"10am." He said to himself. "Not bad, consisting I have been waking up at noon for the past few days. "

Getting up slowly, he stretched as he got out of his bed. _Same old room, same old house_. He thought to himself. Getting dressed, he slowly made his way to the front of his house. His father was passed out in the living room like usual. His father reacted to Tomoya's footsteps by grunting in his sleep, before turning to his other side, resting his head on his hands once again. Tomoya sighed and pored a glass of water in the kitchen. He set it on the opposite side of the table from his father before heading to the front door_. _He looked back towards his father as he opened the door._ "_Damn drunk," Tomoya muttered to himself before leaving .

* * *

After taking his time walking through the winding hills all students had to take to get to school, Tomoya had the school within sight. The Sakura trees were in full bloom, he was about to stop to enjoy the sight of the falling petals when he heard something from behind him.

"Do you like this school?" Tomoya turned around; a fragile looking girl with a third year uniform was behind him.

"Eh…?" Tomoya answered back. Noticing where she was looking, she probably wasn't talking to him. She was talking to someone inside her heart.

"I really, really do." Tomoya was pulled out of his thinking when she answered to the person she was talking to. "But, nothing…can remain the same forever. Even fun things and happy things, nothing. Nothing stays that way forever. "With great difficulty, she continues her speech. "Even so, you can still like this place?"

"…"

"I…"

"You just have to find it, right?" Tomoya interrupt her.

"Eh?" Surprised, she looks at Tomoya. She didn't even notice that she had been following him.

"You just have to find the next fun or happy thing, right?" Tomoya answered. _Asking the person in her heart was probably going to give her nothing, so may as well give her my thoughts on the subject_. "It's wrong to think that there's only one thing like that."

"…." She made some weird noise, thinking about what Tomoya just said.

_That's right. There were times when we were innocent and naïve… It's a phase everyone goes through. _

"Come on, let's go." Tomoya was about to extend his arm for her to grab his hand, but he decided not to. He had just met this odd girl, better not creep her out.

"Okay." She accepted and they walked together to the school's entrance.

Break.

"Sunohara?" The teacher calls out the name of a single student, adjusting his tacky tie as he looked at the sheet of paper in front of him.

"YES!" the seat behind me screeched as the person next to me got up.

"Oh? Actually here this early Sunohara?" The teacher asked, surprised.

"Yes well, I had no choice in the matter." Sunohara answered back, sweating a lot from the face. Tomoya felt someone stare daggers into the side of his head, but they were probably meant for Sunohara.

"Just checking if you were actually here or not, ditch a day of school again and we will have to talk."

"Yes sir." Sunohara answered back. From the way he answered the teacher it was clear he didn't care what the teacher had to say, but was scared of the person staring daggers into the side of my head.

_Sunohara had a worse attendance record then me, but not by much. Our days of escaping from class are over, because of the girl sitting in front of me. Kyou Fujibayashi. A point blank shot to the face with a gun will kill a man. A man hit point blank with a dictionary thrown by Kyou Fujibayashi will wish he was the man that got killed by the gun. I do not know how Sunohara is a live now, but it takes about the length of one desk for those killer dictionary throws to reach terminal velocity. Since Sunohara is behind me, he is within death strike distance of the throws. Maybe it's like the saying goes, you can't kill an idiot. No wait, that's an idiot can't catch colds. Anyway, I don't know why but I've never gotten hit by those dictionaries. She just verbally takes it out on me later or stomps on my foot when I'm looking out the window…or if I'm really pissing her off she'll throw her eraser of death at me, which is in the shape of a spike ball somehow. That one really hurts if you aren't paying attention._ Before Tomoya realizes it, class started while he was in his train of thought. He would rather look out the window but in fear of his feet, he'd better pay a little attention to class.

* * *

Tomoya heard the shifting of the chair in front of him as class ended. "Tomoya we need to talk" Kyou sounded more serous the usual.

"When did we become on a first name basis? Besides I have important business to attend to." he lied badly.

"What got a date? You don't belong to any clubs. We both know you aren't going to join a sports team."

_How the hell does she know about my injury?_ "How long?" he answered back, pissed off.

"Huh?" Kyou wasn't expecting him to stay.

"How long have you known?"

"About what?" The way she said that told Tomoya she was playing dumb to toy with him.

"About my right arm." he said quietly.

"Arm? I just heard you quit the basketball team your first year, and from what I can tell from gym, you don't care about fitness anymore." _She's sharp but not sharp enough to get the full picture._

"Nevermind." As Tomoya was talking with her he had been packing up all his things. He was ready to run now. "See-You-Later-Fujibayashi-TTFN." He said quickly as he got up and started to run.

"Tomoya!" Kyou screamed. "Get back here!"

"Crap!" Tomoya reacted, "better start to go faster." Tomoya started to run harder, quickly turning out of the door. Missing 3 girls by an inch, he turned around and apologized as he sped away from the demon eyed Kyou.

Turning a few corners and going down a flight of stairs, Tomoya stopped. Catching his breath, he mumbled, "That should have lost her." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and then jumped when he felt a murderous aura from behind him.

"Lost who?" Kyou asked as she came out of nowhere, grabbing his left shoulder with a tight grip in the process. "You are coming with me."

"OUCH" Tomoya screamed in pain. She let go in reflex in his display of pain. "That is my bad shoulder." He led her on, looking for his next escape route. Kyou frowned, probably feeling bad.

Starting to connect the dots, she started to say, "Wait, that's your left…"

"THAT'S IT" Tomoya screamed, bolting from Kyou while she was figuring out his bluff, running at full speed again.

"TOMOYA" he heard from behind him. Tomoya ran out of the school at full stream the rest of the way, not looking back.

* * *

**Little did I know I was only trying to run from fate itself. **

* * *

A/N Thoughts: I think Tomoya uses suffix's on a person to person basis. With Kyou he tends to refer to her as Fujibayashi and later once he thinks of her as a friend, Kyou. He still uses them from time to time but they are mostly what he thinks the person wants to be called or what he can get away with. As for Kyou the reasoning's are similar but mostly she just doesn't use them all together. If she does use them, she's probably trying to sound sweet, but in reality is really pissed off at you. If she just met the person or is a somewhat stranger, I think she would actually use it though.


	3. Chapter 2: The day he'll never forget

A day he'll never forget

Chapter 2

* * *

"Tomoya-chan wake up" Tomoya heard out from the darkness.

"One more minute dad" Tomoya responded, rolling the other way from his father who was sitting on the side of Tomoya's bed.

"I'll make breakfast. Be up in ten minutes Tomoya-chan," his father said, getting up and walked back outside Tomoya's room.

"Kay" Tomoya answered back sleepy, rubbing his eye as he stretched the other arm. He looked at the clock. 9 am. "Huh? Normally mom wakes me up at 8" Tomoya talked to himself.

After staring at the wall for about 5 minutes, Tomoya got up and got dressed. He then exited his room, and entered the living room. He could hear his father making breakfast, from the sound of sizzling he could tell that breakfast was going to be fried eggs and toast. Tomoya sat down at the table in the center of the room, waiting for his meal.

"Here you go Tomoya-chan." His father said as he carried two plates out of the small kitchen. His father set one plate next to Tomoya and one on the other side of the table, where his father normally sits.

"What about mom?" Tomoya had noticed that his mother was nowhere to be seen.

There was a long silence before his father answered. "Just eat your breakfast Tomoya." His father said plainly.

Something was wrong. His father only called him Tomoya when it was bad news. Tomoya dropped the piece of toast he had been eating. "What happened to mom?" Tomoya couldn't help but to look at the fruit bowl that was in the center of the table, filled with peaches that they had bought the day before.

His father remained silent for a bit, probably to gather his thoughts. His father avoided Tomoya's gaze by looking sideways. "I was going to try to sugar coat this by taking you out first, but I guess that wasn't going to work either way." His father turned his head and looked Tomoya in the face, tears now slowly falling. "Tomoya. Your mother is dead."

Tomoya didn't know what happened next. The next thing he remembers is him running with a peach in his hand. He was a long way from home. He stopped running and took a bite of his peach. Tears started to drop onto the peach as he ate it, thinking of his mother whom bought them. It was the saltiest peach he had ever had.

* * *

**I never had peaches ever again, even now, because the taste always makes me think of my mother. And I can't but help but cry. **

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The blasted alarm clock made its encore for the second day in a row. Tomoya shot up from the sudden noise, fully awake from it. He turned around and turned it off. Feeling moister on his face he wiped it off, expecting sweat, instead it was tears. It was unusual for him to remember his dreams so closely before, especially dreams from what happened on "that day". Shrugging it off, he got dressed into his school uniform. He packed up all of his things and then left for school. No use in sleeping in after a wakeup call like that.

* * *

Tomoya was going to reach the school on time for once. As he walked up the hill he heard whispers behind his back.

"Why is he here? Is the sky going to fall next?"

"Maybe I should get dad to buy a lotto ticket"

"Dude, you must of paid him off, how did you know he was going to make it on time today of all days. The bet is off"

Tomoya pretended not to hear the insulting conversations around him and walked a little faster. He heard footsteps behind him and felt someone pull on his sleeve. His walk in solitude was suddenly interrupted.

"Okazaki-san" He heard from behind. It was almost a squeak but he understood it. Turning around he noticed a girl with purple hair.

"ummm. Hi?" He responded. He had seen the girl around school before but couldn't put his finger on where.

"Oh. I'm Ryou Fujibayashi, nice to meet you." She polity said with a bow.

"Fujibayashi! Oh right, you must be Kyou's sister." Tomoya finally connected the dots and laughed. "You need something?"

"I…I…ummm." The girl stuttered, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey Okazaki, better watch out for her sister, making Ryou cry like that" Tomoya heard from a boy from his class.

Nodding his head in agreeance, he said, "He's right, the last thing I need is your sister throwing her dictionary at me."

Ryou took a deep breath and continued, "I came to warn you actually."

"Warn?" Tomoya asked; he was confused on what she meant.

"I can't say what or why, but she was really angry last night. Your name came up a lot." Ryou explained. "I should go; I have class duties before class starts."

"Wait, what do you…?" Tomoya asked before the shy purple haired girl ran fast ahead of him.

"I wonder what she meant. One thing is for sure, Fujibayashi is pissed at me for running away from her yesterday." Tomoya said to himself, trying to figure out the situation. Tomoya spent the remainder of his walk to school thinking about how to fix the situation.

Tomoya sat at his desk. The human mind can be scary when it does things automatically while you are in deep thought, he didn't remember entering the school gate, let alone switching his shoes and navigating the halls plus the stairs. He put his arms on his desk and rested his head on them, staring out the window like he normally does. He was in his own little world till he heard a teacher.

"Boy's rep! What the heck are you doing?" Tomoya lifted his head and realized the teacher was yelling at him. It wasn't the homeroom teacher so he must have zoned out for that part.

"Looking out the window?" Tomoya answered with sarcasm.

"No one's homework is collected! Who's fault is that?" Tomoya had no clue what the teacher was talking about.

"Well, since you are yelling at me, I would assume it's MY fault but I'm not the boy representative. Isn't that Yoshida's job?" He anger replied, pointing at where he remembers Yoshida sits, but the seat was empty.

"No, he moved. You were somehow elected." The teacher said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Tomoya exclaimed. "I have the second worst attendance in this class, no probably the whole school. Why would I be the new representative?" Tomoya was confused; surely this must be a joke.

Suddenly the person in front of him shifts her head, not looking pleased, Kyou piped in, "Maybe if you didn't run away from me yesterday, you would have known. Idiot."

* * *

After the confusion during class, Tomoya collected the homework of the class for each period. He remembered about how the single representative was turned into two this year. One boy, one girl. A certain purple haired girl was going to have to explain what the heck was going on, but Tomoya wasn't looking forward to that or the duties that were forced onto him.

The bell for lunch rang before he knew it however.

"Fujibayashi are you going to explain why the heck I'm the boy's representative now? What happened to Yoshida?" Tomoya asked, trying not to sound pissed off.

"Just come with me." Kyou answered, grabbing her lunch box as she turned around.

"What about lunch?" Tomoya asked. He had skipped breakfast since his dad was sleeping in the living room once again.

"I'll take care of that. That's the least that I owe you." Kyou explained unclearly. "Let's go"

Kyou started to walk out of the class room. Tomoya followed in close pursuit. She led them to a part on campus outside. There were only a few seats here and there, it was the part of campus that not many people went to. Kyou sat down and patted the seat next to her, wearing her 'Listen to me or die' face.

"I doubt you are going to confess to me" Tomoya retorted as he sat next to her.

"Haha, very funny." Kyou's voice hinted it wasn't nor did it hide the anger that Ryou warned Tomoya about. "Would you like the long version or the short version?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yoshida moved away because of his parent's job. Normally they should of waited but they claimed it to be a once a lifetime promotion or something like that. Since he was the boy's representative, we had to get a new one yesterday." Kyou explained, pausing as she opened a drink she had in her bag.

_No wonder why I didn't know, I slept in and missed homeroom _

After taking a sip she continued, "Sunohara was the only one that wanted to do it."

"Wait…Sunohara was there that day? Why would he want to be the representative?" Tomoya asked, Sunohara and responsibly normally never went together.

Kyou sighed. "I heard him talking to himself; he was talking about making a harem out of the girl representatives."

Tomoya sighed, agreeing with her. "Now that makes sense. But why me?"

"I…" Kyou said something after that but it was too quiet for him to hear.

"Huh? Speak louder. "

"I don't trust anyone else in the class but you." Kyou managed to say. Tomoya was too stunned to respond, so Kyou continued. "I've seen your notes for classes. Heck, I picked up one of your papers when Yoshida dropped all of them when he was turning them all in to the teacher. You are smart. You don't want to look like it but from what I read on the first page, you are probably smarter than half our year. The paper was about responsibly, and after seeing the how the boys in our class act, you are the only one that came to mind when I rejected Sunohara for representative." Kyou took a long breath, as much as she didn't want to admit to herself, she felt bad for forcing this onto Tomoya.

"How did you get the teacher to say yes? He knows how bad I can be" For Tomoya, this was the only piece of the puzzle left and it didn't quite fit.

"When I said your name he was surprised but I glared at him and he said yes."

"Only you would be able to threaten a teacher with only a glare"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Kyou retorted, crossing her arms. "It's not like I'm blackmailing him or anything" As if on cue both of their stomachs growled very loudly. After an awkward silence, Kyou broke it by suggesting to eat.

Expecting bad food, Tomoya flinched when she opened her large bento. He had heard rumors about Ryou not being able to even cook an omette in home ec, surely her sister must be the same. He opened his eyes and was very surprised. He had never seen so many different types of food in one bento before. "That's…a lot of choices." Was all Tomoya could manage to say.

"What? I'm a pretty good cook if I say so myself," Kyou stated proudly. "But it's not like I made it all for you, we had a lot of family over last night and so we need to get rid of leftovers."

Tomoya didn't have any energy left to argue. Kyou gave him his half of the bento and he started to try out all of the different food on it.

_There is no way that these are leftovers_ Tomoya thought to himself as he was eating the delicious food.

After they finished eating, Kyou explained Tomoya 's responsibly as the boy's representative.

* * *

AN notes: Personally I think Tomoya is a lot smarter then he leads everyone on to be. His monologues that he has to himself tell you that he likes to think a lot and he has shown that he is quite clever when the situation calls it. As for Kyou, I think she felt bad that she was forcing him to do this. She is normally hotheaded but her guilt was making her show her soft side more. That's why she's not quite her normal self for that part of the day.

Also, that bit with the peach, that was a top comment on a clannad clip on youtube. I don't remember which clip but thank you for that.


End file.
